Remember me
by Anki-Shai
Summary: He could remember the first words the little boy had uttered to him without paying any mind to the slit throat, which the early attempt against his life had left behind. First was his name: Uzumaki Naruto. Second was his dream: Hokage.


**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did, he is property of Kashimoto that is draving me crazy with the manga. Anyway, the story you are about to read it is mine, but the characters are Kashimoto's ( I think I said the same think in two different ways).

**Author's note: **

This story has been in my mind for quite some time, at first I want it to be some kind of Gaara/Naruto story as in a yaoi story but then I decided against it and let it be more like a friendship one, after all they are like five years old so...Anyway, English is not my first language and I didn't have a beta for it, so if there are grammar or spelling mistakes I apologise beforehand. also if you like it and have the time to help me out with the story and correct any mistakes I may have I would really appreciate it.

So, here is the story!!

* * *

**Remember me**

Pain

It was a feeling that intertwined their destinies, it was a feeling that made them equal and, in a way, family. They both had felt loneliness and rejection; they suffered the lack of family and friends, the warmth that a hug could offer, a kind smile. Not even a lecture in good manners. Yes, in many ways their lives were the same and those were the reasons he changed the final goal of their mission.

He could remember the first words the little boy had uttered to him without paying any mind to the slit throat, which the early attempt against his life had left behind.

First was his name: Uzumaki Naruto

Second was his dream: Hokage

Yahiko looked inside those blue orbs and let a small sigh escape his mouth, without any hesitation he picked up the boy and took him under his arm under the amused eyes of Konan and Jiraiya. For Yahiko, Uzumaki Naruto's story wasn't unknown. Not only had Jiraiya feed him with some interesting information but his little organization had a lot of facts about the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. He and Konan knew these facts since they were in charged of the captured of the little blond.

The group was currently in the middle of the desert, nearing the gates of Sunagakure no Sato. Jiraiya was in search of an excellent medic-nin that would help Naruto with the wounds he carried on his throat and head. Under the orders of the man behind the mask, leader of the secret group 'Akatsuki', Konan and he were sent to watch and gather useful information for future references. So, it was because of that that they were making their way to Suna with a pervert Sannin, a spoiled brat and two ninja with hidden intentions.

Konan looked over at Yahiko with amusement, watching at the now smirking Naruto who was entertaining himself with Yahiko's forehead protector.

The young man merely sighed and mumbled "Spoiled little brat" Those words gained him a little glare from said brat.

"Now, now, we are close to Suna. When we arrive if you want you can leave me and Naruto there. I think I can take care of things just fine. "Said Jiraiya smiling a little at the group "I really appreciate your help so far Yahiko, you too Konan. I didn't know that taking care of a kid would be that difficult" said Jiraiya, Naruto merely glared at him as if trying to say that he was not a kid. "Well, I just hope I didn't get you into any trouble back at home"

"Do not worry Jiraiya-sensei, it is the least we can do after you help us so many years ago."

Naruto yawn. He was bored. He was getting restless not to mention that he was hot and thirsty. Naruto's eyes focused on the forehead protector with the symbol of Amegakure and then lifted his left hand to his own forehead where an imitation of a forehead protector, a black bandana with the same symbol of Amegakure embroidered on it, rested. The blond remember the day Yahiko gave it to him; it was after a particularly bad nightmare that had left him trembling and crying. Yahiko had come and talked to him and then he put the bandana on his forehead saying to him that he was now and honorary member of Amegakure, Naruto smiled at that deep down because even if he was just five years old, he knew that it wasn't the real thing and that it didn't mean he was a real ninja, but it did mean that someone beside the Old man believed in him.

Yahiko watched Naruto's smile and lifted an eyebrow. He was curious, but said nothing, instead his lips curled up into the smallest of smiles.

* * *

Sunagakure no Sato was a very hot and dry village. With the festival going on there were a lot of people here and there walking, talking, and laughing; however, Naruto couldn't understand why none of the villagers seemed bothered with the annoying weather in the village.

Naruto grabbed his head and grimaced in pain, the headaches were getting more and more annoying and painful, but he didn't say anything because they were going to the playground and he wanted to enjoy his time while in Suna. Konan glanced over at the little boy and sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Naruto merely nodded and flashed his big grin. Konan shook her head but said nothing instead she looked over at Yahiko who shrugged. They continued their way silently to the playground. They had been in Suna for two days and in those days Naruto had noticed the looks direct at him by the villagers, it made him feel a lot different. There weren't any mean looks, angered ones, nor hateful ones. There was even a moment when Naruto almost ran off scared because a woman actually smiled at him and commented on how cute he was! To say that the young vessel was shocked was an understatement. Naruto was really starting to enjoy the village and its villagers.

"Don't worry; Jiraiya-sensei is looking for a person that will help you with those headaches. Come on, were getting closer to the park." said Yahiko. Konan nodded while Naruto started running towards the playground that was now visible.

The playground seemed really big, though it only had a set of swings, a couple of slides and a big sandbox. Naruto spotted a group of kids playing with a ball on the other side of the park, and then he returned his eyes to the swings where there was a lone kid with red hair. His head was down and he had a teddy bear in his arms. The blond was making his way to the swings when another kid came out to him.

"Hey, you don't want to go over there" said the kid in a loud whisper, Naruto blinked confused then looked at the boy in font of him and then at the swings. A little frustrated at his inability to talk Naruto frowned and a little pout appeared on his face. The other boy, two years older than him, smiled at him. "Come you can play with us. You are really lucky that I noticed you, otherwise you would have gone to the monster over there."

Naruto looked towards the red head that now had his eyes fixed on them. Blue eyes locked with green ones, and in that moment Naruto felt something familiar, something that he had never felt before. He really didn't know what it was. 'Monster?' the blond turned to the newcomer who was smiling at him but had his eyes on the red head. Naruto knew that look well because he was often on the receiving end of it. With one last glance to the red-head Naruto nodded his head at the black-haired kid.

"Good, let's go!" Naruto ran behind the other boy never noticing the saddened looked of neither the red-head nor the disappointed one from Yahiko.

"Don't lose hope" said Konan with amusement in her voice "the kid is not as foolish or spoiled as you think he is."

"Apparently he isn't. In fact he seems smarter than he let's on." Said Yahiko a smirk appeared on his face when the ball Naruto had moments ago made contact with the face of the black-haired boy that had invited him to play.

* * *

Once again Gaara was in his favorite spot in the playground, many would say that he really loves the swings and because of that he always was there; but they were wrong. The real reason was that Gaara was waiting. Yeah, he was waiting for some of the other kids to come and invite him to play or maybe come his way to talk to him, but those kids never came, so he keep waiting. That day he had left the Kazekage tower early, mainly because his father was really angry and his siblings had been forbidden to come near him after a little accident that happened two days ago. Even Yashamaru was avoiding him and that only served to make him feel worse. Gaara had been in the same spot for a long time watching people come and go, boys with their mothers some of them smiling and some looking at him with hate and fear. A small tear rolled down his check, Gaara bit his lip and grabbed with force the only friend he had, his faithful teddy bear.

A sound that someone was approaching him and a shadow covering his made little Gaara lift his face and look directly into big, blue eyes, a toothy grin and two ice cream cones, one in each hand. Gaara was startled, he opened his eyes wide in surprise and nearly fell on is back when the blond boy he had seen the other day was offering him one of the ice cream cones.

Gaara saw another shadow, this time it was a young man with a forehead protector and some weird things on his face, Gaara lowered his eyes ready for the usual rejection and fear.

"You can take it. He bought it for you" Gaara's face snapped up and the blond merely nodded and keep offering the ice cream. With hesitation and his trembling hands Gaara took the ice cream. A tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Tha-thank you" he said looking at the ice cream with shinning eyes, then he looked up at the blond and said in the same nervous and shy voice " M-my name is Gaara."

Naruto smile and sat in the other swing signaling first at him and then at the sky; Gaara looked puzzled at the blond while Yahiko merely rolled his eyes.

"U…Uzumaki…Naruto" the voice was above a whisper and it was dry and forced. Naruto lift a hand towards his throat a little grimaced in his face. Then he smile again "Hokage"

Now Gaara was really confused, he took a lick of his ice cream but watched the boy with curiosity. Why he couldn't talk normally? Gaara's eyes moved to the bandages around his throat and the red-head wondered if that had something to do with it. The other man walked towards them and then kneeled in front of Naruto.

"His name is Naruto and…he wants to be Hokage" he said, Gaara looked at Naruto and saw the same smile he had given him moments ago. Gaara couldn't help it and returned that smile with a warning feeling inside. "He seems necessary to say all those things regardless of his condition"

"What condition?" asked Gaara with curiosity, Naruto looked at Gaara and then signaled his bandages then he looked over to the other man.

"It is probably best if I don't tell you all the details, but he has a wound on his neck that prevents him from speaking. I've been telling him not to talk because it is rather painful when he does." Said the man with a reproachful look to the blond. The boy merely smile and offered a little of his ice cream to him. Yahiko took it and then turned his attention to the red-head. "My name is Yahiko, and apparently Naruto here choose me to be his voice for the moment"

Gaara sat there with the ice-cream in his hand and a small smile on his face thinking about the people next to him. He felt lucky, he felt -- happy. He looked at the blond beside him and felt his cheeks warm a little at the memory of the smile that had flashed his way, Gaara's way! No one had ever done that, not his siblings, not even Yashamaru.

Once he finished his ice-cream and was sure Gaara had done the same Naruto stood up and went to grab the red-head when a small wall of sand prevents him to do it. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, Yahiko lift an eyebrow interest and Gaara opened his green eyes in fear, he looked at the sand and then at the blond boy who he was starting to call, in his mind, a friend. Gaara wait for the usual rejection and fear but no one of that came. Instead he watched Naruto poking the sand. The blond had never seen anything like that, he just want to grabbed Gaara's hand so they could go the slides and now this sand was preventing him. He try to approach for another side but the sand keep doing the same thing, so as a normal kid, he started pocking the sand over and over again, then he start laughing. Or as much laugh as he can get with his wounds. Gaara was once again startle with the blond's reaction. He actually was smiling and was …for lack of a better word, playing with his sand.

"You-you're not afraid?" asked the red-head. Naruto looked at him perplexed before shaking his head.

"That is interesting" said Yahiko to which Naruto nodded. He then stretched his hand once again; Gaara watched Naruto's hand and then his own hand. No one had touched him before unless he (or the sand) allowed it, and that was a very rare thing. Even Yashamaru had troubles doing it.

"You…you want me to grabbed your hand?" asked Gaara looking everywhere but at the blond in front of him, a small blush appearing in is paled face. Naruto nodded. And Gaara bit his lower lip, the sand around him move exited as if waiting for the moment to attack. With a small sighed Gaara stretch his hand and took Naruto's in his.

The touch was warm and in a way refreshing. Naruto squeeze tenderly the small hand and push Gaara from the swing, and then he signaled the slides. Gaara opened his eyes at the blond and then let a small smile appear on his face.

* * *

"So, that brat is Minato's son?" asked the woman beside Jiraiya, the man smile and nodded. They both had been observing the whole thing from the beginning, and it was evident from the tone of voice that Tsunade had used that she was rather shocked at the boy's action.

"Yes, for what Yahiko told me yesterday the other boys refer to the red-head as monster. I am guessing he is the holder of Shukaku, or so I heard." Said Jiraiya watching the boys play in the slides. "It is good to see that so far he has grown up to be a good boy"

"Humph, whatever. So what do you need me for Jiraiya? What come all the way from Konoha to Amegakure to finally end up here?"

"He was badly injured Tsunade, he needs real medical attention"

" and why should I help?" asked the blonde-haired woman, eyes never letting go of Naruto and Gaara who had move onto he sandbox, Naruto was watching with amazement how Gaara move the sand around him" who did it? The villagers?"

"No, it was a ninja" said Jiraiya with seriousness on is voice, at this Tsunade took her eyes from the boys and turned to Jiraiya.

"A ninja? A Konoha ninja?" she asked, anger and killer intent emanating from her.

"No, we don't know. He killed himself before Ibiki could do the proper questions." Tsunade narrowed her eyes but stay silent; it wasn't her problem, not anymore. "He did quite a job with Naruto though. Slit his throat, sever damage to his vocal chords and some kind of medical jutsu that left him with sever headaches... At least that was the report from the hospital back in Konoha. I couldn't leave him there, no when I know you can help him"

Tsunade didn't say anything, once again her attention returned to the boys. Gaara was offering shyly the teddy bear to Naruto who took it on is hands and hugged him before sitting him beside him Gaara flashed a little smile at the blind before sitting himself to the other side of the bear. Tsunade's lips curled up in a small smile, they looked really cute like that and she felt something very similar to affection at the sight.

"This better be worthy or I'm going to kick your ass for putting me out of the Poker contest" Jiraiya smile, trust the little brat to change Tsunade's mind, maybe there was still hope for Naruto.

* * *

Gaara was having the best day of his life. He had come to the playground resigned to be alone once again and then this blond boy, Naruto, come to him and offers him more than an ice-cream. He offer him a friend and Gaara was liking the feeling that was taking place on is chest, it wasn't that pain that make him sad and lonely, it was a different kind of feeling, maybe it could be call pain as well, but this kind of pain make him fell something he had only heard about from other people not because he had felt them personally, at least not until his blond angel make an appearance. Gaara felt happiness, peace and something else, something that he couldn't quite place but that he felt every time he looked at Naruto , every time those blue eyes look into his green ones, every time the boy smile at him. Gaara like that feeling and didn't want it to go.

For the next few days he and Naruto had met on the same spot, they would play and Naruto would sometimes bring ice-cream or candies, he even brought a small book full of paintings and Yahiko had said that he had given that book to Naruto for him to color and draw in it, and Gaara was really surprise when Naruto shared it with him. They had become real friends and both boys were happy for the first's time in they short lifes.

Naruto looked down at his colors and the book; he then looked at Gaara and bites his lower lip before returning to is drawing. He felt happy, he had a friend! A friend of his same age who could do wicked things with sand and that had a cute face and really pretty eyes. He like his new friend more than the old lady the old man had brought a few days ago, though she seems to be a doctor Naruto didn't like the fact that every time they saw each other she called him brat. He wasn't a brat, he was going to be Hokage and when that happens she would know just how great he was. After that little moment Naruto's mind returned to the red-head, he was finishing his drawing, the one he was going to give Gaara as a good-bye present.

"Naruto, are you my friend?" asked the red-head next to him. Naruto lift his head and nodded solemnly with his right hand on is heart. Gaara smile and nodded his head "you are my friend too, Naruto, my…my only friend."

"B…best friend" Gaara lift his head and watched shocked at Naruto. The blond was looking serious, something very weird for the always smiling boy.

"Best friend?"

Naruto nodded and move closer to Gaara. The red-head didn't' know what to do, so he looked directly in Naruto's eyes , those eyes always carried with them a sense of hope and happiness but at the same time Gaara could see something familiar, something that told him that in a way they were equals. Then Naruto did something that not only startled Gaara but Gaara's silent and hidden guard. Naruto hug Gaara.

The sand move around them but did nothing, never once move to stop or attack Naruto, if anything the sand seems to surround them threatening outsiders to interrupt the intimate moment. Gaara's eyes were wide open his hands were tensed up at his side, actually all his body was really tense at the suddenly gesture. He could fell Naruto's head beside him his arms were around his shoulders and it was tender but at the same time reassuring and strong. It took a moment but after the initial shock Gaara lifts his little arms and put his arms around the other boy letting his little head fall in the shoulder of the blond.

It was a small moment in which either of them forgets about the world aside from themselves and the small gesture. For Gaara only exist Naruto, his smile is eyes, his friendship, those little moment in which they share something Gaara didn't know even exist. For Naruto only exist Gaara, his red-head, his cute eyes and that cute little smile he would display. Their friendship was something Naruto values more then anything. Sure the Old man, Yugao, Jiraiya, Yahiko and Konan were dear to him; but Gaara was like him. A monster. They were equals and accept each other, not for this similarity but because they were only have each other. Naruto smile, Yugao-neechan would be very proud of how big and mature he had become.

Reluctantly they let go of each other, Gaara had a disappointed look on his face, though Naruto frown at the sigh of a pinky color around his cheeks. The blond lift his hand to Gaara's forehead which only causes to the pinky color turned a deep red and Gaara to looked very shy at Naruto.

"I don't think he is sick Naruto" said a voice behind the boys; Naruto turned around to see a smirking Yahiko. The boy looked puzzle at Yahiko and then at Gaara who decided that the ground was very interesting. "It is getting late, let's go, tomorrow you two can play for the last time"

"Last time?" asked in a fearful voice Gaara. Naruto turned to him and nodded with sadness. Gaara lowered his head and felt his eyes burned a little. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and smile, and then out of nowhere, without an explanation he kisses Gaara on his cheek. He remembers Yugao and Ayame doing that to him when he was sad and had tears on his eyes. Even Konan and that crazy old lady did that to him. So it was only natural for him to do the same to his best friend.

Yahiko rolled his eyes at the action; he saw Naruto's innocent eyes and smile and the blush and real shy expression from Gaara. That Naruto was really something and in the near future he was pretty sure he would here his name more than once.

Gaara lift his hand to his cheek and let a small smile appear on his cheek before turning too looked at Naruto.

"se-see you tomorrow Naruto" Naruto ran towards Yahiko and wave his hand at Gaara.

"Gaara-sama" the voice of Yashamaru surprise Gaara, the young man was smiling at him in a weird form but Gaara return the smile really happy.

"Yashamaru, hi"

"Let's go home Gaara-sama, it is getting really late and you can come here tomorrow" Gaara nodded and followed Yashamaru, he would certainly come tomorrow and he would give Naruto something so the blond boy would never forget about him. Yashamaru for his part was really amazed of what he had seen. It was kind of ironic that to come closer to the boy he would need to be nice with him, nicer that he had been so far, maybe if he give it a try he could complete the mission Kazekage-sama had put upon him.

* * *

It was another sunny day, it was another hot day, and it was another day Naruto had woken up early and started jumping up and down all over the place looking for his clothes and his coloring book. Yahiko looked with amusement at the little blond who was really nervous packing things in his small backpack. The wound on his throat was getting better thank you to Tsunade's treatment, however there was still a lot of things she need to work so Naruto's throat could get better. Whatever was causing Naruto's headaches had been disappearing gradually after Tsunade had gave him some kind of medicine, Yahiko suspects that it was more likely some kind of antidote . Once all of them were ready they check out of the inn and started making their way to the park.

Naruto run waving his hand to the red-head who was sitting on the usual spot. Gaara lift his head and smile at Naruto. They both stay like that looking into each others eyes before Naruto pulled out his small book and hand it to Gaara. Gaara opened his eyes in surprise and took the book with trembling hands.

"For me?" he asked, Naruto nodded. Gaara looked inside and watched some pretty goofy drawing of him and Naruto, some others of four weird heads he had never seen, what seems to be trees, and finally there was a drawing of two people one of them by the hair color Gaara could guess it was him and the other one was Naruto both of them were dress in what seems to be ninja clothes or so Gaara though he had only seen ninjas dress like that, both of them were side by side grabbing hands and smiling. Gaara lift his head and looked at Naruto who was fidgeting nervously.

"thank you. " said the red-head standing up from the swings and hugging Naruto the same way the blond had hug him the other day. Naruto just smile and then sadness appear on those blue eyes. He knew he had to say good bye but, he didn't want to.

"I…I have something for you" said Gaara with a blush on his face, Naruto looked at him curiously and very eager. Gaara put a hand on is pocket and then put out a necklace. He gave it to Naruto without daring to look at him in the eye. Naruto stood there dumbfounded at that. It was so cool; he gave to him a necklace with a weird symbol that resembles a …hourglass or something like that. Gaara fidget nervously and was now worried. Didn't Naruto like his gift? Maybe it was too stupid? Maybe Naruto never really like him or his gift? Gaara was about to put the necklace away when he felt Naruto take his hand in his, Gaara looked up and saw Naruto smiling at him, then the blond took the necklace putting it on him.

"Thanks" he said with the same tone Gaara had heard him use before.

Gaara smile shyly at the boy before his face turned in a little frown and pout, Naruto turned around and saw Yahiko and the others there, waiting for him. Both boys looked at each other once again. Gaara then hug Naruto with all are force and said in a small voice.

"Never forget me Naruto." Then he broke apart and gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek. Gaara looked at Naruto flustered, Naruto stood there surprise but then he smile, his real smile and said.

"Never" before returning the small kiss and then running to where Yahiko and the others had weird smiles on their faces. Once Naruto was closer Yahiko ruffled his hair and the boy narrowed his eyes at him, though he couldn't hide the fact that he really enjoys those gestures.

"so, he gave you a gift as well? " asked the young man , Naruto nodded and showed all the presents the necklace, the symbol of Suna made of what seem like glass shinned when the sunrays fall on it. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked interest while the others seem amused.

"So, you coming with us?" asked Jiraiya who was walking beside Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade nodded and slapped the pervert smile from Jiraiya.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I still need to work on the brat's recovery and there is no way in hell I am going to let a small little kid like him being corrupt by you." Jiraiya shrugged, it really suits him that excuse and he admit he will need all the help he can get to raise the little boy who was now climbing in one of Yahiko arm begging him with his eyes to lift him and carried him.

Finally, Naruto was on Yahiko arms and was free to think. He touches the necklace and a small smile appears on his face. 'Gaara. His first friend.' he certainly would never forget the red-head, of that he was pretty sure; after all he would never forget his precious people regardless of the distance.

* * *

I would love to hear your opinion, so go ahead and review!!


End file.
